It's All Emmett's Fault!
by CMN-marie
Summary: It's one week before the wedding, & there's no time for messing around. Emmett & Jasper take Edward on a little 'adventure' for a sort of bachelor party before the wedding, while the girls come up with a plan to get them back for messing with the plans.
1. Go With the Green

**Okay guys, this is only my second story, the idea came to me on a whim, I do have another story, that probably has much more potetial than this, it's called _University of Chicago, but I'm hoping you guys will like this, tell me if you do._**

Chapter 1: Go With the Green

"EMMETT! I said NO!" I shouted at him slamming my door in his face, well, technically it was Edward's door, but I'm pretty much here more than I am at my own home, so I've gotten used to calling Edward's Things 'MINE'.I mean that is what the whole marriage thing is about, 'what yours is mine, and what's mine is yours' right? Well, I guess we weren't exactly married yet, but it would be soon that I would have my place in the beautiful vampire family that I've come to love, even if that obnoxious brother of his, Emmett insisted on giving Edward a little bachelor party, might I add after Edward _and_ I had repeatedly told him NO. He just can't get it through his head!

I t was a week before the wedding and there was so much to do, thank goodness Alice was here to help me, I know I had bad feelings about it at first, but I seriously don't know what I'd do without her, she'd pretty much arranged everything, but yet I still seem to be the one stressing out. Maybe it's just nerves, hell, I don't know, but whatever it is was keeping me on my toes, always worrying about something. I positive that some thing was bound to go wrong from how incredibly great things have been going so far, but I need to worry about now and look through these catalogs that Alice gave me for flowers.

"Edward" I said in a normal voice even though he was outside attempting to help Rosalie on her beautiful red car. I didn't even need sensitive hearing to know that wasn't going so well, I had heard Rosalie screaming at Edward for messing something or another up several times in just the last couple of minutes.

"EDWARD, JUST GO AWAY!" I heard her shout. No less than four seconds later was he standing in front of me. I was a bit taken by surprise when he lifted me into his arms.

"Yes, love?" His velvet voice brushed through my ears.

"I…um…was just wondering…oh…crap I totally forgot." I said shaking my head trying to pull myself back from my daze. That man and his dazzling.

He chuckled and lightly set my feet back onto the floor.

"You seriously need to stop that! You know I can't think when you do that!" I snapped "I've got so man things on my mind right now, I can't afford to lose time, now sit I need your help." I said lightly shoving him towards the bed, which he of course didn't move an inch.

"And just what do you need my help with?" He whispered into my ear. I could feel his cold breath trickling at my neck and shuddered. I started going into another one of those dazes when he put his hand to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

Snap out of it Bella!

I started to shake my head, finally deciphering what he was trying to do.

"Edward Cullen! If you think you're going to dazzle your way out of helping me out with the wedding, you are so totally wrong! You _will_ help me; after all, this is what you wanted!" I warned, shoving myself away from his grasp.

He let out a sigh and plopped onto the bed. " Fine" He breathed

"Okay, well Alice has me picking out flowers for the reception, and I can't decide between these three." I said handing him three different floral magazines, pointing to the ones I was referring to.

"Well, I'd have to say that I like these the best." He said pointing to a beautiful arrangement of cream colored tulips.

"Those are a lovely choice, now you can leave, I'll go talk to Alice." I said

No later than two seconds after I said this, Alice appeared in front of me. Edward laughed at me and at a normal human pace, left the room.

"So you picked out some flowers?' Alice asked, beaming.

"Yeah, these." I said pointing to the flowers Edward had just picked.

"Those are beautiful, I'll be right back." She said picking up the catalog and running downstairs.

Right then the door slammed open and Edward came in with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Emmett's hiding something." He said frustrated.

"Well, I can't help with Emmett, but I can help make you feel better." I said pulling myself closer to him.

"Oh yeah, how're you going to do that?" He chuckled into my neck. I put my hand to his face and lifted his face. I leaned forward until our lips found each others'. Of course, he was still doing his limits thing, so I assumed that when the kiss would start to deepen, he would pull away, lecturing me about how dangerous it is.

Surprisingly enough, he never pulled away. I started to get a bit dizzy and my head was clouding like so many times before when I felt his lips on my skin.

Right at the perfect moment, the door opened. Great, Alice thanks a lot!

I released Edward from my grasp and glared at Alice.

"Oh, there's time for that later, come on, we're going SHOPPING!" She said absolutely beaming.

"Oh, no, Alice, we have pretty much everything we need already, what else is there?" I asked groaning in frustration.

"Well, you need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." She replied, grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me through the doorway.

I tried to escape, but of course with her super inhuman strength and all, it was all but possible.

"ALICE, let me go, I have old things, and the dress will be new." I struggled against her tiny pale white, manicured hands.

"We need something blue, and you're still getting something new, even if the dress is already new, I want to have fun. Just let me have my fun Bella." Again with the puppy dog eyes, how can I resist her when she looks like that?

"Fine." I finally agreed with her once again dragging me out of the room.

We made our way downstairs and out of the front door.

I can't believe Edward just sat there and didn't argue for me to stay, what's his problem, does he want me to endure a torturing, dreadful, most likely to be five hour shopping trip with his overly stubborn and persuasive sister?

We're going to talk when I get back.

"Come on Bella, you're so slow." Alice whined.

"You're the one who wants to shop Alice, so you'll just have to endure my slowness for today." I finalized, turning away.

The next thing that I was aware of is being lifted off of the ground and then like magic, I was in the car.

Except it wasn't magic.

It was freaking inhuman vampire strength and speed.

No fair.

This is starting to get a bit annoying; I'm going to end up forgetting how to walk or something one of these days if they don't let me start doing it on my own.

We made a half hour drive in about fifteen minutes, thanks to Alice's god awful crazy driving skills, although, they weren't nearly as bad as Edward's. When I rode with Edward, I couldn't even tell where we were at the moment because he drove so fast that pretty much everything outside the windows was a blur.

We made it to the mall and Alice tugged me out of the car and pulled me along behind her as fast as she could go without going into inhuman speed. I of course was reluctant to go, which just caused her to pull me harder and pick up the pace a little.

She pulled me into the large entrance. We power walked for about five minutes making our way around the maze until we walked right into a store.

I didn't get a chance to see the store's name, but from the clothing trend going on in here, I'm assuming it's a wedding store, what with all of the wedding gowns and what not.

Alice went to the back of the store, pulling me right behind her. We made our way to the garnets.

Oh lord.

"Oh, Bella, this one's so cute. It's all lacy and elegant. _And_ it's blue!" she pronounced enthusiastically.

I decided to just go along with her, so I simply replied, "Whatever, you're the boss."

We purchased the garnet, a new veil, and a small, but very beautiful tiara to hold the veil in place, and a centerpiece for the cake.

We trudged out of the store and began walking over to a store decked out in pink with very skanky manikins in the window displays.

Oh, please no, Alice no.

"Well, Victoria's Secret." Alice said beaming, but also looking a bit nervous.

"No, Alice, no, abso_lutely _not!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we're here to get you you're something new." She said pulling me inside in spite the fact that I was using all of my strength to stay out of the store.

We strolled over to the back of the store, to the shelves of lingerie.

"And just what do you have in mind for my something new?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, in a stern voice

"Well, I think that should be kind of obvious, you know, because we're in _Victoria's Secret, _but I will give you a small hint. It'll be something only me, Rosalie, and Edward will see, and you too, but I think that Edward will enjoy it more than any of us, _after the wedding."_ She said with a sly grin taking form on her lips.

Of course, as always, I turned at _least_, three shades of red.

I turned my face so that she couldn't see.

"Bella, you can't hide from me, I'll know if your blushing weather you're turned away or not, I can smell it. Anyway, I'm guessing from that slight pink color on your cheeks that you and Edward have decided to try?" She asked bluntly, looking like the question was no big deal what so ever.

Of course she didn't need me to answer this question to know if this statement was true or not, she could see the future!

"Alice, you already know the answer to that, I'm sure you figured it out right after me and Edward had that talk." I answered with a scowl on my face and turned to the clothing rack, which was filled with many, many revealing under garments.

And for a bra and underwear to be revealing, that's saying something.

I heard some noises of hangers sliding across a pole and looked over to see Alice sifting through the 'clothing' while I watched her in amazement as she pulled out five items and thrusted them at me.

"There, go try them on, and let me see after you've dressed." She said while waving me off into the direction of the dressing room, which I entered hesitantly.

Once inside, I pulled off my own clothing and replaced it with the under garments that Alice had pulled off of the shelves.

As soon as I had one full set on, I slowly opened the door to the dressing room, careful not to show more than my head. I stuck my head out of the opening between the door and the frame and looked over to Alice.

"Alice." I whispered, even though she was about three yards away, I knew she would hear me, what with her super inhuman vampire hearing and what not.

Her face immediately turned in my direction as she smiled widely and moved to me.

She slightly pushed the door open a little further, still careful not to expose my clothing, and slid her tiny frame in-between the small space between the door and the frame.

She looked over my body and then her eyes came to rest on my face.

She was absolutely beaming. "I love it." She said bluntly before sifting through the rest of the sets she'd given me.

The set I had on was red. The upper part was lacy, with lacy flower designs all around the cups, it was a bit tight, revealing a little more than I even imagined I had. The lower part was not as revealing, but still looked good.

They were boy shorts, and the whole ensemble made me feel…sexy?

I wonder what Edward would think.

Alice pulled out two sets and pressed them to my shoulders.

"Well, the red is nice on you, but I honestly like this one better." She said holding out a green ensemble and putting the dark blue one in her hand to the side. "Try this one on." And with that she stepped out of the room and I locked the door behind her.

I once again removed the garments and replaced them with the green ones, which, like Alice said, looked even better than the red.

It was green, the top was lacy like the other, but had a more elegant touch to it, that made it even more beautiful than the last one. It, also like the other one, had a revealing touch to it. The bottoms were also boy shorts, and lacy. They came up right below my bottom, a little revealing. The whole set made my skin look porcelain. It made me look and feel beautiful and sexy at the same time.

I knew for a fact that Edward would love it.

I was grinning like a mad man when Alice stepped in.

As soon as she saw me she was grinning the same way.

"He'll love it!" She announced enthusiastically.

"How do you know?" I asked, a frown coming to my face.

I knew of course that Edward would love it, but doubts started filling my head.

What if he disapproved? What if he thought it wasn't appropriate, especially after he said I'd tempted him already, and then I was only wearing a blouse and a skirt with my hair in a ponytail. What would he think of this?

"Bella, have you forgotten? I can see the future, and my little crystal ball," She said pointing to her temple, "Has told me that your fiancé will _love _this little piece on you."

"You know, Alice, I don't know about you peeping into our private life like that." I said jokingly.

She put on a fake 'appalled' expression and stormed out of the room, leaving me to dress.

As soon as we purchased the piece, as Alice had called it, we left the mall and headed home.

And yes, I was now calling the Cullen house home, since I would be a Cullen soon, I didn't see that as a problem, and Edward definitely seemed to like the idea of that being my new home.

I entered the house to find that it was empty, besides me and Alice, of course.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

Alice's face grew angry, almost vicious.

I slowly began to back away from her when she abruptly turned to me and growled, "I will kill them!"

"Whoa, Alice, wait a second, who are you planning on killing?"

"Emmett and Jasper!" She yelled pulling her phone from her colorful Coach purse.

"Alice, calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad-" I started but was cut off

"NOT THAT BAD?" She started screaming with the phone to her ear, "Jasper and Emmett decided to take Edward on a little adventure." She said with a grimace covering her facial features.

"What kind of adventure?" I asked concerned.

"An adventure to get him drunk at a bar, even though he doesn't drink alcohol!"

"Ho are they going to do that?" I asked confused.

Vampires don't eat or drink human foods, which included alcohol.

"They have their ways, Bella, they have their ways." She replied.

And I'm assuming that someone picked up the phone on the other end because she directly went from calm and composed to screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"EMMETT CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DO THIS! GETTING EDWARD DRUNK WHEN WE HAVE WEDDING TO PLAN! WE ONLY HAVE A FEW DATS TO DO MANY THINGS!"

A**lice POV**

"Whoa, whoa, Alice calm down, he's not drunk yet, very close, but not yet. He wouldn't do it at first, so me and Jasper held him down and forced it down him, and of course he doesn't ever drink, so he got drunk quite quickly, he was complaining of the horrid taste at first, but now he's drinking them up on his own!"

Emmett replied to my yelling.

"I thought you said he wasn't drunk." I growled

"Oh, did I say that, well-"

I cut off his reply.

"YES, YOU DID SAY THAT!" I resorted back to yelling.

"Well, I kind of, sort of, lied?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Emmett Cullen, I swear, if something happens with Bells because of this, I will have Rosalie on your ass pronto! And not to mention, I'll be on Jasper's too." I said.

"Oh, please, ALICE, NO!"

And with that, I hung up the phone and planned for my revenge.

Together, me, Rosalie, and Bella will get them back for getting Edward drunk.

I hadn't told Bella this, but the drinking thing wasn't all the guys had planned for Edward.

I am going to hate to have to tell her this; she is definitely not going to like it.

**Okay, not the best first chapter ever, but hopfuly** it was good,** review if you thought so. If you have any constructive citisisim, please feel free, I could use some help, but please don't be rude about it. Anyway, review if you like it.**


	2. Bunny Hut

**Okay, so here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like it, and thank you so much for those of you who reviewed, I really was thinking that this story wasn't going to be that good at first because it was something that just came to me when I was bored because the other co-writer of University of Chicago was writing chapter 14 and I had nothing to do, so yeah, thanks…a lot!**

Chapter 2: Bunny Hut

Alice snapped the phone shut, the glare on her face dissipating as she  
turned and looked at me sympathetically.

Something was definitely wrong.

I knew everything was just going too smoothly, something always has to go  
wrong, why is that?

She cocked her head to the side and grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to the  
couch. She sat me down, then herself and opened her mouth to speak.

At first, nothing came out, so I encouraged her a little.

Well, sort of.

"Alice, just freaking spit it out, what happened?" I snarled at her.

"Well, getting Edward drunk was not the only thing the guys planned for  
him," She ducked her head down and then looked back up at me.

I was really starting to get annoyed now. "Alice, would you just tell me  
what happened…or is going to happen?"

"Well, the guys are changing their minds constantly, it's starting to  
give me a headache…or it would if I could have headaches. Honestly, I  
didn't even know we could get drunk. But that was proved wrong when I saw  
Edward singing some random song on top of a bar. Which is kind of weird  
because usually it's the girls whohat, and the guys go crazy, but it's  
kind of vise versa."

Wow, she is so stalling. Not very well either, I might add.

"Alice, you're dancing around the question, would you just tell me. I  
promise I won't freak," I said, putting up my hand in scout's honor.

"Okay, well, Jasper and Emmett first decided to take Edward to a nude  
beach. Which I specifically saw him refusing to go to and ran back home to  
you, once he realized what was going on. I'm sure they figured that would  
happen, so they changed theirminds."She paused there.

"And…" I encouraged.

"And then they decided to take him to a stripper club, once again, I also  
saw him leaving as soon as he saw the Bunny Hut sign with a neon naked lady by  
thename."I laughed at this. Envisioning it, I saw a bright neon pink sign  
with the words bunny hut  
next to it.

I waved my hand in the air as if to tell her to continue. After waiting a few  
more seconds, she did.

"Well, now they have their minds set on booking a hotel room and a  
stripper, then making Edward sit in there and watch. Of course, he tried to  
refuse, but couldn't once he was in the room because of the witnesses that see him  
using his vampire strength." She smirked at the lastpart.I'm sure I had a  
mixed expression of horrified and furious at the sametime.Alice noticed this  
and quickly added, "But of course they haven't done  
anything yet, so we can easily go get to them and bring Edward back before  
something happens."

"Oh crap!" Alice squealed jumping to her feet.

"What now?" I asked breathy, hoping nothing bad had happened.

"I just had another vision; they are leaving the bar right now!" She  
shrieked and grabbed me from my sitting position on the couch and hauled me  
out the door before I was even aware of any of it.

She put me in the car and less than a second later was in the driver's  
seat. I quickly buckled myself in as everything started to blur outside the  
windows, indicating that we were now moving. We were moving so fast that I  
was flung forward at full force, hitting my head lightly on the dash.

But that wasn't what I was worrying about at this time. I was more  
concerned with my soontobe husband going off and having to watch a women  
undress herself in front of him.

I might seem overly confident, but I fully knew that Edward would not want  
to see this and would be completely loyal to me.

Although, he is just too perfect sometimes. It seems as though all of this  
is just a dream. Like it will vanish as soon as I wake up in the morning to  
endure my first day at Forks high. Without a Cullen in sight.

I had always been terrified of this, but slowly my confidence in mine and  
Edward's relationship was growing. I was fully aware that he loved me,  
and I loved him as much as someone could love another person. I knew our love  
would grow even stronger when I became one of them. This day I was anxiously  
awaiting. I wanted it to happen, but at the same time, I was kind of scared.  
The fact that I wouldn't be able to see my parents for a while after I was  
changed, horrible. And the fact that even after I got used to the smell of  
human blood I still wouldn't be able to see them again because I'd always  
look the same. It would pretty much be like Tuck Everlasting.

That was one of my favorite books, along with Wuthering Heights.

Wuthering Heights is a book that you really have to be focused on. You also  
have to consider what goes on in the character's minds, Heathcliff for  
example. Edward always talks about Heathcliff being selfish, and I  
wouldn't consider it crossing the lines to say evil. But if you looked at it from  
Heathcliff's point of view, he had his heart broken, harshly too I might  
add. He's bitter from the treatment he got from his true love and the  
people he might have once considered family.

Then there's Tuck Everlasting, where a family drank this special water  
from a spring and they never changed and never died, nothing could really ever  
hurt them. Then the son falls in love with a girl and their love deepens throughout the story. The catch?  
The family always has to stay secluded or move around a lot, and they can  
never become attached to anyone because they never change and they don't want  
anyone finding out their secret.

Anyway, back to my reality, I couldn't even tell where we were. All I saw  
were green and blue blurs, and every now and then, a colorful blur of  
another car would pass by.

We made our way to High Cliff Suits. Once we got there, Alice dragged me out  
of the car and into the building. We walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" The tall, scrawny lady asked.

"Um…yeah, I need the room number for an Emmett Cullen, or Jasper  
Hale," Alice told her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give out that information." The lady replied."But, it's her fiancé and my husband. They're getting a  
stripper for Edward before him and Bella get married!" She exclaimed gesturing to  
me as Bella.

"Oh…well…I'm not allowed to give out that information, and…that  
big guy, I believe it was Emmett. He gave me…some money…in case you showed  
up." She replied with an apologetic look in her features.

"Oh, really?" Alice said flipping out her phone.

She started dialing and then put the phone to her ear, only to have the  
other line picked up after two rings.

"Hey, Rosalie, yeah. Well, Emmett is having a bachelor party for Edward  
and they're hiring strippers. No, Emmett will be in the room, as will  
Jasper." She nodded "Okay." She said and hung up.

Alice turned her attention to the lady at the desk again. "Listen, you  
better give me that room number lady! My husband is not watching any  
stripper take off her clothes."

"Um…" She started to reply.

She was cut short by a thud on our side of the counter. I felt something  
wrap around me and I was pressed against something very hard and cold.

I looked up to find Edward holding me in his arms. He looked at me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella I love you so much. You don't even understand how  
happy I am to see you right now." He said. I pushed myself away from him  
and he gave me a confused and hurt expression but quickly concealed it.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"Edward, do you want to explain to me why you're at a hotel, with a  
stripper in your room?" I asked sternly putting my hands on my hips.

"I didn't want to come here, Emmett dragged me here, and they got me  
drunk! They drug me into the room and sat me down in front of  
this…um…large women…at least…I think it was a women, anyway, she  
didn't get anything off before I ran out of the room when they all were  
turned around." He explained.

"You got drunk." I said flatly.

"Bella! It wasn't my fault; I didn't know where they were taking me!  
They made me drink the stuff, I didn't even want it. Then they drug me  
here and I couldn't use my vampire speed or strength to get away and I didn't  
want to hurt the women's feeling by just walking out. So I waited until  
they were all turned away from me and I ran as quickly as I could down to you. I  
could smell you all the way up on the second floor! At least now those two  
getwhat they deserve. They have to watch that…large women strip." He  
started laughing at the last part.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, but not Emmett and Jasper." I said  
turning to Alice.

"Oh, don't worry about those two. Bella, Rosalie and I have plans for  
them." She said with a devious smile on her face.

"Oh, this should be fun." I smiled, equally evil.

**Okay, okay, I know this is really super short, but I will try and come out with the next chapter soon, but like I said, my other story is my bigger priority. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed on this story so far. I also know this chapter was kind of boring, but hopefully it was okay, and I'll try to make the next chapter better. Review if you liked.**


	3. Breakfast?

Chapter 3: Breakfast

Chapter 3: Breakfast?

I was home lounging around with my fiancé once again. Me and Edward were both sitting there on his black, leather sofa when we heard it…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Emmett's booming scream rumbled the house. "Rose! Baby! You can't do this to me! I love you! I will never do it again!" He cried. "What did I do anyway?"

Gosh, I swear Emmett is such an idiot.

Rosalie must have been very angry with her dear husband Emmett, because the next thing I heard was a loud '_WHAP'_ then Emmett's faint "Ow Rose, that really hurt."

"You know perfectly well what you did! How dare you! Am I not enough for you Emmett, huh, is that it, is that why you must turn to a fat, unwomanly stripper for your needs? Well, if that's it, then that's where you can go for your 'needs' for the next week, until the wedding, because you're sure as heck not getting anything out of me!" She screamed at her husband.

"Rose, it was all for Edward, I swear, I was covering my eyes!" He retorted. At that, Edward ran out of the room to where Rosalie and Emmett were screaming at each other.

"Emmett, I told you I didn't want any type of stripper or anything like that! This was all your fault Emmett, so don't you dare try to blame me for it." Edward growled at his 'brother'

"Yes, he is exactly right, you've got no one but yourself to blame. Well, actually, Jasper was helping you, so you can blame him too." She said.

"Wait just one darn second here, Jasper is not to blame for this little stunt either!" Jasper started, appearing out of thin air. "Jasper was threatened by Emmett and that is the only reason he agreed to have any part in that little stunt."

Why was he speaking in third person?

"How was Jasper threatened? Because I know I didn't threaten my dear, precious brother, I would never do such a thing." Emmett remarked innocently.

"Can you two please stop speaking in third person?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett claimed that he would give me months of torture with his lustful and eager feelings." Jasper claimed, acting as if I said nothing, but still complying, pointing his finger angrily at Emmett, who was working a fabulously shocked face.

"Why I never!" Emmett said, placing his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't, couldn't do such a thing, how _dare_ you accuse me of such a thing Jasper Hale!"

"Did too." Jasper stated childishly.

"Did not." Emmett retorted.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Rosalie cried.

"Now what's this uproar all about children?" Esme questioned as she made her way up the steps.

"Emmett's not getting any for a week!" Jasper hollered, laughing at Emmett, along with the rest of us.

"So, at least I'm not an old Civil war veteran," Emmett teased. "who was killed by a _girl."_

"She was a freaking vampire; I hardly think she counts as a girl!" Jasper remarked. At that point Alice made her appearance in the hallway.

"So you're saying I'm not a girl then Jasper?" Alice inquired.

Jasper's face was priceless, mimicking a deer in headlights, so to speak, terrified of his own wife. "No Alice, wait, no I mean, that's not what I meant, I-"

"I know perfectly well what you meant!" Alice stated, slapping him in the face, and storming away.

"So your also saying that I and Esme are not women, and that Bella will soon not be a women either?" Rosalie questioned.

"No. I'm saying that even though it _was_ a girl, you couldn't count it as me getting killed by a girl, well because she was a vampire." He stated shrugging.

"So, in other words, you're saying that Esme, and myself, and soon to be Bella are not considered women?" Rosalie repeated.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Jasper shrugged in response.

Rose slapped him hard across the face, followed by our very own Esme, then me. But of course, mine wasn't very hard, because well, I'm human. Even Carlisle had stormed up the steps and slapped Jasper in the face.

"that's what you get, calling my dear Esme unwomanly!" Carlisle snapped, with a snap of his fingers, and a hand on the hip…ghetto style…so to speak.

"I'm sorry, look, it was all Emmett's fault! If he hadn't taken Edward out on the little bachelor thing, none of this would have happened! It's all Emmett's fault! Everything is! Gosh Emmett, you're such a screw-up!" Jasper shouted before slapping Emmett in the face and storming off to his room, where Alice was currently hidden away from him, and slamming the door.

About five seconds of everyone staring around blankly, with shocked faces later, Jasper and Alice's bedroom door swung back open and Jasper was literally thrown from the room, door slamming closed again.

"Well, we'll show you what womanly is! We'll be so hormonal for the next week, you won't know what hit you!" Alice cried from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" rose, Esme and I shouted after him in unison.

As soon as Rose, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle were gone, Emmett spoke up. "Well, at least that got the heat off me for a while." He stated before opening his bedroom door.

"The heat may be off you momentarily, but you're still splitting the couch with Jasper!" Rose cried, slamming the door shut in his face.

Emmett let out a heavy sigh before slowly making his way down the spiraled steps to the couch to 'sleep' with Jasper.

"Are you tired, love?" Edward asked as I leaned against his chest.

"A little, it's been a long day." I answered. I was lifted and in the bed, covered up in mere seconds, falling asleep in Edward's cold, marble arms.

--

"BELLAAAAAAAA" screamed some anonymous person trying to obviously wake me up. "WAKE UPPPPP!"

"NOOO!" I screamed back, covering my face with the pillow. "I'm SLEEPINGGGGG!"

"Alice, leave her alone! She's tired!" Edward defended me.

"Oh, go poop your own party Edward, she's waking up!" Alice shrieked. "Bella, come on I cooked breakfast just for you!" Alice squealed excitedly.

At that moment I did smell something…odd. "Alice, can you cook?"

"No, but I can try." She stated simply before pulling me out of my bed.

I was rushed down the steps and into a chair at the dining room table, which was considered more of a 'prop' than a table for eating since the Cullen 'children' weren't allowed to bring their food into the house, or at least I don't think that Esme would be very appreciative of it anyway.

A plate was set gracefully in front of me. It looked like scrambled eggs with toast and bacon with…cheese?

Then another plate was set in front of me. This one contained some yellowish stuff in the center that I would like to think was butter with…syrup?

"Umm…yum?" I stated before conspicuously throwing up in my mouth.

"Well, eat up." Alice beamed before hovering right over me. I ate what I thought would be the most harmless…food…on the plate. Toast.

I grabbed the toast and took a large bit out of it. Bad mistake. Leave it to Alice to turn the most ordinary things into something they shouldn't be. The toast was one word…disgusting!

I almost spit it back out, but then I remembered that Alice was right next to me. I chewed slowly then swallowed. Then this time instead of going for the most normal thing on the plate, I went for the most insane…bacon and cheese.

I picked up the bacon, which led to the cheese running in strings from the plate. I took a small bite and put the food back on the plate immediately. The next thing I went for were the eggs. They weren't that incredibly bad, but they weren't the best. I ate all of those before taking a sip of the orange juice in front of me. I was about to get up when Alice pushed me back down.

"What?" I asked confused as to why I was still sitting.

"You haven't tried the syrup butter yet." She stated simply, pushing the plate to me.

I mentally gagged at having to eat that, but against my better instincts, picked up the fork.

I dipped it into the mushiness and stuck the fork into my mouth.

Way too sweet, not the best combination.

I placed the fork back onto the plate gently before casually heading into the bathroom to throw up. I made it all the way to the door before Emmett stopped me.

"Bella, dearest soon to be sister in law, you know I love you right?" He asked innocently.

"Emmett, now is really not the time." I stated, covering my mouth to keep myself from gagging.

"Just hear me out for a minute." He said, pulling me into the hallway.

"Emmett…" I warned.

"Bella, just listen, let me do the talking." He said "Well I need you to do something for me-" He was beginning to say before I threw up all over him.

He stood there shocked for a moment while my chunks hit his face and shirt and chest.

Disgusting!

Well, I tried to warn him, he just didn't listen. Gosh, he had his mouth all open talking and everything!

"EWWWWWWWWW!" He started screaming, jumping around like a little girl.

"Emmett, what's the matter?" Esme called from downstairs.

Right on queue, obviously reading Emmett's thoughts, Edward started hysterically laughing in the bedroom.

Then Alice, most likely getting a vision, followed procedure.

"What's going on?" Rosalie called from her bedroom.

"BELLA JUST THRE UP ALL OVER MY FACE!" Emmett shouted enraged, running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

I tried to warn him.

I strolled into mine and Edward's bedroom and grabbed my bag of toiletries and some clothes and walked down to the downstairs bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I got there I ran inside quickly before anyone else could distract me. I brushed and brushed until I figured that all of the gunk was gone.

I jumped into the shower with my strawberry shampoo and turned on the hot water. I relished in the sensation of the warm water relaxing my body, until there was a small knock on the door.

"I need a few moments of privacy!" I called from the water.

There wasn't another knock, so I continued. I had been so stressed these past weeks, it felt good to get a nice, long, hot, relaxing shower every now and then.

It was then that the water abruptly turned to ice. I, of course, began screaming and jumping around frantically.

"Bella, what's going on in there?" Edward questioned from the other side of the door.

"I-I'm C-c-c-co-l-l-l-d-d-d-d!" I screamed out at him, breathless.

"Why are you cold?" He asked confusedly.

"The w-w-wa-wa-wa-t-t-ter!" I screamed "i-i-id-d-d-iot!" then I quickly jumped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel, not even bothering to dress before stepping out into the living room. The living room where the whole family was standing, confused about my cold shower. The living room where a beaming Emmett was standing next to a closet. A closet where the water heater was kept. A water heater that I'm pretty positive was turned off right now. Turned off by none other than Emmett.

"EMMETT! I WILL KILL YOU!! YOU TURNED OFF THE WATER HEATER?" I screamed, everyone staring at me in bewilderment, except Edward, who was becoming livid with a smiling Emmett, and Alice, who was stifling a laugh.

I marched right past Emmett and into the closet, flipping on the water heater. It was dark, except for the light from the living room. I wasn't scared at all until the light slowly disappeared.

I ran to the door only to slam my face into it because it had been shut.

"EMMETT, LET HER OUT!" I heard Edward yell.

"No way man, she threw up all over me!" Emmett replied.

"Someone get me out of here! I'm scared!" I screamed from inside.

"Emmett, you're scaring her, now let her out!" Edward growled.

"No." Emmett said.

"No?" Edward questioned, obvious confusion.

"No." Emmett clarified for him.

"You're just going to say no, no argument or anything?" Edward asked. I could mentally see him scratching his head.

"Yep." Emmett said.

"There you go again. No other response, just yep, and no." Edward said.

"Yeah."

"That's strange." Edward finally said.

"How so?" Emmett asked

Wow, can one of those loons out there just let me out.

"Well, you usually have some kind of response for everything someone demands of you." Edward stated.

"Yep and No are responses." Emmett said

"No, I mean responses such as sentences. You usually use a sentence." Edward clarified.

"Yep and No can be sentences." Emmett said.

"No, they can't." Edward said laughing at Emmett's density.

"Of course they can." Emmett retorted.

"Actually they can't." Jasper chimed in.

Gosh, can't they just get over this silly argument and let me out?

Oh my gosh, I think I felt something fuzzy on my foot!

OUCH!

Something just bit my toe! Oh my gosh!! There's a rat in here!

I began jumping around like a frantic lunatic while those dorks continued their little conversation outside.

"Shut up Jasper, you're not even part of this!" Emmett snapped.

"Hey don't tell my husband to shut up!" Alice snapped back.

"Don't tell my husband what to do!" Rosalie snarled to Alice

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Jasper poorly offered.

"Be quiet Jasper, you're in trouble!" Alice yelled at him.

"Hey, don't yell at Jasper!" Emmett snapped at Alice.

"You're taking up for Jasper?" Alice questioned.

"Why shouldn't I, he's my brother isn't he, or so to say."

"You sure are acting strange Emmett." Edward said.

"I am not." Emmett said

"Are too." Rosalie said.

"Are not." Emmett repeated.

"Are too." Alice said.

"ARE NOT!" Emmett yelled this time.

"ARE TOO!" Jasper yelled. Why was he yelling?

"Why are you yelling?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, I just felt Emmett's anger, and someone who really wanted to scream, none of you actually, it was coming from the-"

"THE CLOSET!" Edward yelled before I'm sure he threw Emmett to the floor and pulled the door off of the hinges.

"About time…" I said.

"I'm sorry Bell, I…" He trailed off.

"Forgot?" I offered.

"Sorry." He said.

I pulled my hands up to wrap them around his neck and pecked his lips before I realized what I had just done.

I heard a loud whistle from Emmett while Edward just tensed up, staring down at my body. I looked up at his eyes as everyone began laughing at my nakedness. His eyes were slowly filling with lust as I bent down and grabbed my towel, wrapping it back around me and running into the bathroom.

"Bella, just come out, it's okay." Edward reassured while everyone continued laughing in the background.

"I'll never come out again!" I sobbed. Edward of course tore that door off of the hinges too before gathering me in his arms and taking off for the stairs.

He set me on the bed and sat down next to me.

"It's okay Bella, it could've happened to anybody." He stated.

"I love you Edward." I said softly before capturing his lips with mine.

He seemed shocked at first but then his lips began moving with mine and my head started to cloud again.

I completely forgot that I was still in a towel and dripping wet. I forgot that I was freezing my butt off and continued kissing my beautiful angel.

"I love you too." He said as I pulled back gasping for air.

"Hey, want to watch Alice and Rose torture Jasper with their feelings and fake hormones?" He asked.

"Sure do, maybe I can even help." I stated before grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom and dressing, pulling my hair into a bun.

As I walked out, Edward was smiling his breath taking smile at me.

"Beautiful." He simply stated before encircling my waist with his arms. "I think my sisters have corrupted your mind, love."

I giggled before we made our way down the spiral staircase.

It was going to be fun getting revenge on those two goons. Watching Emmett go without 'getting any', not even a conversation from Rose, and watching Jasper be tortured with hormonal, girly emotions.

Just great!

As we got to the bottom, I noticed Jasper rolling around on the floor, obviously cringing in pain.

"Too. Many. Girly. Emotions." He stated as I walked past him, seating myself on the couch before letting out my best lustful feelings.


	4. Three Cheers For The Sweet Revenge'

**So So sorry for making you all wait so long, but here's chapter 4, I replaced the author's note from a few days ago. I also have chapter 5 finished and edited, so I will put that up later. And thanks to those who reviewed!**

Chapter 4: 'Three Cheers For the Sweet Revenge'

And thus, the revenge began. We had been at it for two days now, so watching Jasper being influenced by us girls' hormonal feelings, that was the best part of it all!

So far, Jasper had-thanks to me-a huge craving for chocolate covered cherries, which resulted in him running out to the nearest store to buy a whole box, dumping the box in his mouth, then gagging, trying to throw it all up.

Emmett, as well, has had his own mishaps. He was already, after only two days, begging Rosalie for her communication. Nobody paid attention to him, or encouraged him. He had resulted to whimpering and sobbing, without tears obviously, to try and get some kind of attention.

For Emmett, that was pure torture.

Nobody, at all, would talk to him or even acknowledge him.

"Rose! Please, I need you! Talk to me! I'm sorry, I will never throw anyone a bachelor party ever again! Please someone talk to me!" Emmett whined, but unfortunately for him, nobody even looked up from what they were doing.

I sighed loudly. It was fun teasing Emmett and Jasper, but I was starting to get bored. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Edward turn to me. "What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm just a little…under entertained." I sighed again.

"Well, then lets go do something." He said before picking me up off the couch, and before I even realized my butt had left the couch, my feet were planted firmly on the gold carpet of Edward's room. "So what do you want to do?" Edward asked me, moving closer before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into his body. His lips skimmed my neck and found their way to my own, which had been silently begging for him to kiss. Then, just as my head started to cloud, an idea hit me, and I liked it almost as much as I liked what he was doing right now.

"Edward, wait." I breathed, making it sound more like a sigh then a demand.

"Seriously, Edward, I have an idea." I stated when he didn't stop. He still kept on, kissing me. I gave him a small push, which didn't accomplish anything, so I decided to trick him. "Edward," I started, turning away from his sweet tasting lips, "I need air, can't breath, need air!" I pretended to gasp.

That stopped him. He pulled back reluctantly with a sigh.

"I have an idea." I stated.

"Well, what's your idea?" He asked with another sigh. "I can't read _your_ mind, you know?" He smiled at me with that breath taking smile of his.

"My idea is that we can play a strip wedding trivia game." I suggested.

"What?" Edward spat shockingly.

"Well, we each ask each other a question such as what type of flower arrangements are we using for the reception, but if the answer's wrong, or not good enough, then we remove the article of clothing of the others choice." I explained.

"But, I thought you didn't want to do anything like this until after we were married." He said

"Well, I don't, we can stop before it gets too far." I said smiling.

"Bella, I don' think I have that much self control." He sated with a smirk.

"Oh, come on Edward." I pleaded with a small pout.

"Fine…" He huffed.

"Okay, I want to go first." I shrieked.

"Okay…" He replied.

"Alright, um…lets see. Oh, I have a good one." I stated. "How many guests are attending the ceremony, but not the reception?"

"Um…" Was his response.

I smiled a large, triumphant smile, sure he wouldn't get this right. "Do you know the answer?" I asked.

"Uh…52?" He said more as a question than an answer.

"Ah, darn, close, but not correct. The answer is actually 19." I giggled.

"Darn it." He snapped as I laughed even harder.

"Okay, your shirt." I stated indifferently.

He huffed and took off his shirt, throwing it down like a little kid who was denied a cookie, while I admired his perfectly chiseled chest.

"Alright, enough staring, my turn." Edward stated, snatching me out of my trance.

"No, I should get to go twice now, since you got the last question wrong." I protested.

"No, it's my turn." He stated.

"I don't want to play this anymore." I huffed.

"What?" Edward inquired in confusion.

"I don't want to play this anymore, lets do something else." I repeated.

"Why?"

"Because…" I responded.

"Why?" Edward repeated.

"I- I just don't _want _to Edward." I snarled at him.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" He said in a sigh.

"Hmm…lets torture Jasper." I stated with a wicked grin.

Edward just shrugged and grabbed my hand, walking me down the steps.

Yes, walking, unbelievable, right?

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked at Edward's still bare chest. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I just stared at him blankly for a few moments before I heard Alice's shriek.

"Jasper! Don't touch me! You're still in trouble!!" She said, standing up on the couch to get within eye level with Jasper, to, I'm assuming, be more intimidating.

Jasper had a very pitiful look on his face, complete with a quivering lip and everything.

I heard a small, quiet chuckle come from Edward and was immediately drawn to his direction. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, are you getting lustful feeling about me?" He whispered very quietly in my ear, so quietly that I don't even think that the other vampires in the room could hear.

"What-" I started, but was cut off by Jasper.

"It was Bella's fault! All Bella's fault! I promise, she got all…aroused by Edward and his shirtless body, and I picked up on her lustful feelings! I swear Alice!" Jas per begged.

"Whatever, but I', still mad at you! I can't believe you went to see a stripper when you have _me. _I mean come on; I _know_ I'm way better looking than that fat stripper!" Alice seethed.

"Alice, honey, dearest, sweet Alice! I told you, it was Emmett's fault!" Jasper explained with a pale finger on Emmett's direction.

"Jasper, darling, you know, when you point one finger at someone else, you have three pointing back at you." Alice stated in a loving, and gentle tone. "TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN ACTION AND STOP BLAMING EVEERYONE ELSE!!" She screamed at him, looking very scary and vicious at the moment.

"Okay, okay. It wasn't Emmett's fault, it was my choice, and I went in my own accord." Jasper admitted with a pout. "Even if I was blackmailed." He mumbled the last part.

"Good. Thank you, but you're still in trouble." Alice stated before turning away from him and dancing up the stairs.

"Please Alice!" Jasper begged. "I'll do anything, just please forgive me." He chased after her, mumbling apologies.

Emmett turned to Rosalie with his arms open, waiting for her to embrace him. A smirk clearly visible on his face.

"Hmph." Rosalie declared before abruptly turning away from him and marching out of the front door.

Emmett's confident forte was now turned into a pitiful pout, as he dropped his arms to his side, and the cocky smirk left his facial features.

Just then there was a crashing noise coming from outside, then a _BANG, SMASH, BANG_ type noise.

We all stood there in silence for a few moments until Edward gasped. "Alice, are you serious?" He asked, even though Alice was nowhere in the room until a small blur flew down the stairs and was planted right in front of me. An amused smile carefully placed on her lips.

"Completely serious!" She giggled before running out the front door.

Edward let out a loud laugh, while Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I were left completely oblivious as to what was going on.

Carlisle and Esme made their way to the front door slowly, and after reaching their intended destination, let out a huge gasp, turned and looked at Emmett sympathetically.

"What?" Emmett asked, scratching his head confused.

I furrowed my eyebrows as Carlisle and Esme stood there, silently, speechless.

I then made my way to the door, Emmett trailing behind me. When I peered outside, a loud, hysterical laugh escaped my lips.

The sight I saw was hilarious.

An angry Rosalie, seething at Emmett from the driveway, who was staring shocked beside me.

His face was a priceless. His mouth a perfect 'O', while his eyes were the size of saucers.

My laughing, along with everyone elses, besides Emmett's and Rosalie's, was echoing through the yard as Emmett trudged, quickly past me, Carlisle, and Esme, to where Rosalie was standing. The now scrap metal laying on the ground in front of her feet.

"MY GOSH, ROSALIE!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Emmett screamed as his dropped to his knees, sobbing without tears.

**So that was it! I'm sorry if it wasn't that good and for the cliff, alhough I'm hoping it was somewhat obvious. The next chapter is finished and I will put it up withing the week, hopfully tomorrow. Also, if you are reading the other story, then you probably want to know that chapter 18is finised and I'm editing it now and will try to post it up tonight.**


	5. In Love With An Angel

**Okay, so here's chapter five, hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 5: In Love With an Angel

"I destroyed your car." Rosalie stated simply, dusting off her hands and running back into the house, leaving Emmett sobbing (obviously without tears) on the ground and the rest of us laughing our lungs out.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Emmett's destroyed jeep, which had been smashed and torn apart. The top was caved in, the sides smashed up, and the hood and back hatch torn off and smashed into a round metal ball.

Obviously, Emmett was still not forgiven for the whole stripper thing.

Jasper, on the other hand was standing next to Alice, arm snaked around her waist. Although, it really wasn't his fault, so he really didn't deserve to be punished as much as Emmett, but it was still fun.

"My jeep!" Emmett whimpered. "My poor, poor jeep!" He sobbed, burying his face in his hands to continue his tearless sob.

"Alright everyone, we have a wedding to plan." I heard Rosalie holler from inside the mansion.

With that, everyone began to shake their heads at Emmett, who was still kneeling on the driveway, and migrated into the house.

"Okay, so Bella?" Alice addressed me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You're still set on having the wedding in the back yard, right?" She asked

"Yes, and the reception is going to be inside." I confirmed.

"Okay, so we have exactly four days until the wedding. I've already talked to the caterer, and they have your menu, and the cake should be here two hours before the wedding ceremony starts. All of the arrangements, flowers and decorations should be here today. So hopfully, if everything goes according to schedule, which, so far, I haven't seen anything go wrong, we can begin decorating today." She listed out loud.

"Wow, that's a lot to-" As always, I was interrupted.

"OH, and we need to get you something borrowed." She stated.

"I have the perfect thing." Rosalie smiled, running up the stairs and returning a few seconds later with something clutched in her hand.

"Here." She said as I lifted my hand and she dropped the small item into my palm.

As I observed the small object, I noticed that it was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain with a shower of diamond drops hanging in a triangle form from the front.

"Rosalie, are you sure you want to let me borrow this? I mean, with my luck, it will probably end up falling off of my neck." I asked, not looking up at her, but instead, talking into my hand which held the necklace that I couldn't tear my eyes away from.

"Of course I want you to use it. It will match perfectly with your dress." She beamed.

"Thank you." I said, my eyes starting to water up as I finally looked up into Rosalie's eyes. Going in for a hug, which she accepted.

"Oh it's nothing." She said, smiling her gorgeous white smile.

At that moment the doorbell rang, a beautiful chime echoed through the mansion.

Esme went to go get the door, opening it and greeting whoever was there.

"OH!" Alice shrieked before dancing off to the door.

Edward walked away to the door right behind Alice, I'm assuming after reading her mind.

I trailed along behind them and saw that Esme was signing some clipboard, boxes laid out in front of her. The boxes indicated that they were my wedding decorations and such.

Esme handed the clipboard back to the man before he walked away, climbing back into the truck and driving off.

Edward picked up two boxes, carrying them into the huge open area, and sat them down beside the sofa. Alice followed procedure, along with Esme. I walked over to the door, where there was only one box sitting, picked it up kicked the door shut.

Of course with my coordination though, I began to wobble, and lost balance, falling back wards, throwing the box into the air. I was expecting the box to smash down to the ground, but it was caught in mid-air. It looked like it floated behind me, but when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I knew what had happened.

I glanced behind me to see Edward holding the large box up with one hand and holding me up with the other. He sat the box down, laughing, then stared into my ayes with amusement and kissed me on the forehead.

I glared at him for laughing at me and turned and walked away abruptly. However, that just made him laugh harder. "How about you just let us do the heavy lifting, love?" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I didn't respond, but instead, kept walking.

I took a seat on the sofa and went to open one of the boxes. When I reached down with my finger, my hand was grabbed and placed back into my lap. I looked up to see Edward, looking at me with a frown.

"Remember what happened last time? We certainly can't have that happening again." He said in a disapproving tone. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Sorry." I stated.

He began opening the box and pulling out ribbons and other decorative things that Alice had ordered. Alice and Esme also began opening boxes.

I sighed, knowing how much work we would have to do to finish the decorations today. I looked out of the window and noticed that the delivery guy had also dropped off our rented chairs that we ordered for the wedding so that the few people that we did invite could sit instead of standing.

"Bella, you know, we do have super speed, as you call it, so it won't take that long." Alice stated, not even looking up at me, almost reading my mind.

"Yeah, I forgot." I replied.

"Alright, lets start by tying ribbon on the back of those chairs out there." Alice said, grabbing three cases of ribbon and making her way outside.

I was very happy that Alice could see the future sometimes, like now for instance. She was the one who told us we should have the wedding on the day we planned because it would be sunny. It wasn't supposed to rain, and it shouldn't be cloudy.

I picked up another case of ribbon just in case and followed Alice out of the front door. Leaving Edward, Esme and Rosalie to do the inside decorating.

--

Finally, after two hours of decorating, -which would have taken a lot longer without the vampire super speed- and getting tied and tangled up in ribbon, falling off of a step ladder, we were finished. The chairs had been stacked and sat on the porch so that they wouldn't get rained on.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked me after I had yawned for the third time in a row.

"Yeah, I could probably use a small nap." I replied before I was lifted in the air and carried up to _our_ bedroom.

Yes, I am calling it our now because I will be married to him soon, and I pretty much live with him. Except for the fact that most of my clothing was still at Charlie's house, but that didn't matter because Alice had insisted on buying me new clothes anyway, which I've protested, but gave in after I got tired of arguing.

I stretched out on the large bed, snuggling under the covers as Edward laid down next to me. I moved myself closer to him, snaking my hands around his wiast, and drifted to sleep, smelling his sweet smell.

At first it was black but then I saw my self in my wedding dress. Alice was standing behind me, her beautiful, pale face smiling. My hair was up in a twisted bun, with the excess hair coming out the middle of the twist, cascading in spirals down my back. I actually thought I looked beautiful.

Alice hugged me and whispered in my ear "It's time." As I smiled and turned to hug her again, absolutely beaming as I pulled away. I turned, grabbed the bouquet of flowers off of a small table by the door, and walked out.

The first thing I noticed was my beautiful angel, standing at the alter, Emmett, and Jasper behind him. I then saw the petal sprawled out on the aisle in front of me, waiting for me to prance over them ungracefully.

The strange thing was that I wasn't having my wedding in a church, but in the Cullen's backyard. I kept on smiling though, and as I took my first step, I tripped over the hem of my dress and fell, face first onto the floor.

Everyone in the building began laughing at me, even Edward.

As I sttod up, it felt as if a weight had been removed from my body, and everyone laughed harder.

I went into panic mode, not knowing what to do.

That's when I looked down and saw that I wsa standing there, in front of everyone with nothing on but my under garments.

I felt familiar warmth grace my cheeks and neck, flowing all the way to the tips of my ears.

I turned and ran in my white high heels back to the door, but when I tried opening it, it wouldn't budge. My eyes began watering up as everyone's laughter continued.

I felt myself sit straight up as I took in my new surroundings. I was in the large bed again, Edward's arms around me. I looked over at my angel and saw a hint of concern in his features. It was then that I broke out into hysterical laughter.

Edward's concern grew as he pulled me closer. "Are you…okay?" He asked, his voice colored with concern and curiosity.

"I'm fine, but just remember to tell Alice to make sure I have my dress securely on before I walk outside in front of all those people." I said, still laughing.

"What?" He responded.

"Strange dream." I said, my laughter now dying.

"If you say so…" He retorted with a hint of amusement on his face.

I just rolled my eyes and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.

"I love you." I stated.

"I love you more." He said as he looked at me with that gorgeous crooked grin, and those intense green eyes that were filled with nothing but love at the moment.

He truly looked like a Greek god, an angel even.

I was in love with an angel.

**So, sorry if it sucked, but hopfully it wasn't too bad, I'm going to try to get into the more serious parts now, and that way there will be room for the good stuff later...**

**Review if you liked.**


	6. Don't Hate Me

Okay guys, please, please don't hate me

**Okay guys, please, please don't hate me! This was completely out of my control. **

**First thing. Sorry about making you wait so long. I've been kind of busy this summer. Although, I haven't forgotten about this story, I've been working on it.**

**I had decided I only wanted to have eight chapters, and I got everything all planned out, decided what I wanted to do for each chapter, and decided that I would finish this story by the end of this month. **

**Unfortunately though, I was working on it on my mom's laptop cause my brother has been using mine cause his charger for his is broke, and he needs a compter more than I do, and my laptop is his hand me down, so technically it **_**is**_** his. So anyway, I was almost done with everything on this story, but I have serious bad luck, and my mom's laptop decided to just suck out on me. In other words, my the computer broke, and since I had everything saved on that computer, it's all gone, so now, it is going to take a lot longer than I wanted to get this story finished.**

**I am so sorry, and I hope you don't hate me. I will try to get everything finished up as soon as possible!**

**So, so, so, so SORRY!!**

**I made a new story btw.**

**Hopefully we can get everything off of the harddrive, but I'm not positive, so please be patient, I'll try to finish this up as soon as I possibly can.**

**also, for those of you that are reading hi, i'm mr right I hear you were looking for me (university of chicago) the epilogue is almost done, hailee is writing it, and she's been busy and hasn't gotten around to finishing it up, but it's almost done.**

**Very sorry!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE DONT REVIEW! sorry

**I am so sorry guys, but I won't be updating for a while. It sucks, I have a few personal problems at the time being and I need to deal with that right now, although, Hailee is writing the epilogue for Hi, I'm Mr Right, I Heard You Were Looking For Me(university of chicago), so I have nothing to do with that but the editing, and I am not quite sure of the progress. Again I am sorry, please don't be mad.**

**If you guys have any questions, pm me, I'll answer them when I get around to checking my mail. But at he moment, I have a WHOLE lot going on besides just personal problems, so I don't have a lot of time to write, I'll get everything done as soon as I can though...very, very, very sorry.**


	8. read if you want this story to continue

Ok, here's the deal. I realize this hasn't been updated in over a year. That's because I really don't like this story. I made it on a whim without any specific plot or layout in mind what so ever. I don't plan on updating any more chapters. As of right now, I've decided to discontinue this story and take it down soon.

However, I am very considerate of all of your thoughts and feelings, so if you really, really, genuinely like this story, send me a P.M. or review on this note and tell me throughout the week. If I'm actually convinced with enough persuasion, I'll keep it up and probably go on and write around 2 or 3 more chapters and set it as complete. If I don't get that many comments regarding this, or none at all, I'm taking this story off on Friday 1/3/10.

So, if you like this story enough and will actually be upset about it being taken off, let me know.

Of course this isn't a bribe to get you guys to review my story, I just really don't think it's that good at all and would rather just be done with it. I'm just trying to be considerate of anyone who does like it.

:)

So, bye for now.

And thanks for anyone who does take the time to read this note and my stories. It means a lot.


End file.
